our (lost) future
by shirocchin
Summary: Mimpi Lubbock begitu sederhana, namun sulit diwujudkan. Ia ingin membangun sebuah keluarga kecil bahagia bersama wanita idamannya./ LubbockxNajenda/Oneshoot.


Our (Lost) Future

.

.

Lubbock/Najenda

.

.

Akame ga Kill! (c) Takahiro

* * *

><p>Mimpi Lubbock begitu sederhana, namun sulit diwujudkan. Ia ingin membangun sebuah keluarga kecil bahagia bersama wanita idamannya. Meski terkadang beberapa kawannya mengejeknya karena dirinya menyukai wanita yang lebih tua. Jika sudah disinggung soal perbedaan usia yang cukup jauh, Lubbock hanya terkekeh sebagai balasan. Baginya, tak masalah. Usia hanya deretan angka.<p>

"Najenda-_san_, apa kau tak ingin mandi bersamaku?"

PLAK! DUAK! PLAKK!

Bagi Lubbock, menggoda ketua Night Raid adalah kepuasan tersendiri. Mungkin bisa disebut kurang kerjaan.. dan kurang ajar. Tak jarang pukulan melayang. Tak mengapa, Lubbock seorang masokis. Ia menganggapnya pukulan kasih sayang.

Saat malam menjelang, pemuda bersurai hijau rumput itu akan merenung di ruang makan sendirian. Memainkan benang dengan kesepuluh jarinya. Akhir-akhir ini insomnia bersahabat dengannya. Lubbock mendesah kesal.

"Kau belum tidur, Lubbock?" tanya Najenda saat hendak mengambil segelas air minum.

Pemuda itu menyeringai."Aku bisa tidur jika ada Najenda-san di sampingku."

Lubbock siap menerima pukulan seperti biasa. Berakhir dengan beberapa benjolan sebesar kentang di kepala. Tapi, tidak malam ini. Najenda tak memukulnya. Wanita itu menenggak segelas air dengan anggun. Beberapa tetes air mengalir membasahi bibir dan lehernya. Membuat Lubbock berpikiran kotor. Sial, pikirnya.

"Tidurlah, besok kita akan memulai misi baru. Kumpulkan tenagamu untuk hari esok."

Wanita bersurai abu-abu itu melengang pergi meninggalkan Lubbock yang masih tak bergeming dari tempatnya.

"Haaah~ Padahal aku menginginkan ciuman selamat malam."

Lubbock beranjak dari posisinya, berjalan menuju kamar dengan langkah gontai. Di kamar, kedua manik hijau itu tak mampu terpejam.

* * *

><p><em><strong>It's not unrequited love...it's just...<strong>_

* * *

><p>Lubbock kesal saat Tatsumi mencapnya sebagai pria yang tak konsisten pada satu wanita mengingat hobinya yang gemar mengintip gadis mandi. Pemuda hijau itu menyangkal. Cinta dan desakan kebutuhan itu berbeda. Penjelasan Lubbock membuat Tatsumi gagal paham.<p>

"Aku jatuh cinta pada Najenda-_san_ sejak pertama kali bertemu. Waktu itu aku masih kecil dan rambut Najenda-_san_ masih panjang dan diikat kelabang. Cantik sekali."

Meski pemuda itu terang-terangan menunjukkan rasa sukanya pada Najenda, toh wanita cantik itu tak bereaksi apapun selain memukul dan memarahinya. Namun, Lubbock senang. Setidaknya, usahanya menarik perhatian wanita idamannya bisa dikatakan cukup berhasil.

"Jika kau punya waktu untuk menggodaku, lebih kau gunakan waktu itu untuk berlatih, Lubbock."

Saran Najenda di suatu senja, saat matahari usai melaksanakan tugasnya. Dua makhluk beda jenis itu saling duduk bersebelahan di teras depan. Najenda yang sehari-hari biasa mengenakan pakaian hitam kini berpakaian kasual. Membuat nilai kecantikan wanita itu berlipat-lipat di mata Lubbock.

"Menggoda Najenda-_san_ adalah bagian dari latihan lho," kekeh Lubbock tanpa dosa.

Pemuda itu ingin berada di sisi Najenda lebih lama.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Im sorry i love you<strong>_

* * *

><p>Tak ada yang tahu kapan kematian akan datang. Sehebat dan sekuat apapun dirimu. Jika telah tiba waktunya, tak ada yang bisa mengelak.<p>

Hal itu juga berlaku untuk Lubbock.

Beberapa detik lagi mungkin tubuhnya akan terhempas kuat ke dasar bumi. Tak ada lagi tenaga. Pasrah. Menuju detik-detik kematiannya pun, Lubbock masih sempat tersenyum kecil sambil menghadirkan sosok Najenda dalam ingatannya untuk terakhir kali. Panggil Lubbock masokis. Dia tak akan keberatan.

"Maaf Najenda-_san_.."

Daftar rencana yang ia buat setelah misi usai tak ada gunanya lagi. Termasuk mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Najenda secara serius. Menjalin hubungan layaknya seorang pria dan wanita.

Satu ukir senyum terakhir perlahan lenyap.

Berlalu bersama angin.

"Aku mencintaimu, Najenda-_san_."

Masa depan yang hilang.


End file.
